MEMS microphones typically are secured within a package to protect them from the environment. Some such packages have a base for supporting the microphone, and a lid secured to the base forming an interior. The volume of the interior, net of the volumes of the microphone and other components within the interior, may serve as a back-volume for the microphone.
One or more apertures through some portion of the package permit audio signals to reach the microphone. Receipt of the audio signal causes the microphone, with a corresponding integrated circuit chip, to produce an electronic signal representing the audio qualities of the received signal.
The integrated circuit chip, also mounted on the base within the package interior, processes electrical signals to and from the microphone. The base must have a surface area sufficient to accommodate both the microphone and integrated circuit chip. Further, the volume of the interior must be sufficient to accommodate both the microphone and integrated circuit, while still leaving unoccupied space to serve as the back-volume. Undesirably, this technique increases the footprint and volume of the overall packaged microphone.